


Left Behind

by Eugeal



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6319141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugeal/pseuds/Eugeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lo sceriffo di Nottingham ha organizzato un complotto per andare in Terra Santa a uccidere il re, ma quando Guy di Gisborne si ammala gravemente prima della partenza, è costretto a partire senza di lui.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Falling Ill

**Author's Note:**

> La storia inizia poco dopo l'episodio 2X11: Guy ha scoperto che Marian è il Guardiano Notturno e lo sceriffo sta organizzando il viaggio per andare a uccidere il re.

\- Cosa hai fatto, Marian? Giz…  
La ragazza chiuse gli occhi per un attimo e prese un respiro profondo.  
\- Gliel'ho detto. Ho detto a Guy che sono promessa a Robin.  
Allan la guardò, incredulo.  
\- Dopo quello che ha fatto per te… Lo sceriffo avrebbe potuto impiccare lui al posto del Guardiano Notturno!  
Marian sospirò.  
\- Proprio per quello. Come potevo continuare a mentirgli? Non sarebbe stato giusto.  
Allan rimase in silenzio per un po'. Poco prima era stato quasi travolto da Guy quando lo aveva incrociato in uno dei corridoi del castello e si era accorto del suo stato d'animo, ma se Marian gli aveva rivelato la verità, Gisborne doveva essere stato ancora più sconvolto di quanto non sembrasse.  
\- Come l'ha presa? Non bene immagino. Anzi, conoscendo Giz mi sorprende che non mi abbia colpito quando l'ho incontrato poco fa. O che non abbia colpito te.  
Marian si asciugò gli occhi.  
\- All'inizio sembrava che non volesse credermi, ma quando ha capito che dicevo la verità ha scosso la testa ed è andato via senza dire niente.  
\- Potrebbe farti arrestare, lo sai, vero? Se dicesse allo sceriffo che sei il Guardiano Notturno...  
\- Lo so. Ma non potevo continuare a ingannarlo. Se ci saranno conseguenze le affronterò, in un modo o nell'altro.  
\- Spero che tu sappia quello che stai facendo.  
Marian annuì, seria.  
\- Allan? Restagli accanto. Ora Guy ha bisogno di un amico.  
  
Marian spinse l'ago attraverso la stoffa e sussultò quando si punse un dito.  
Lo mise in bocca per evitare di sporcare la stoffa con la goccia di sangue che si era formata sul polpastrello, rossa come un piccolo rubino e guardò malinconicamente il ricamo stentato.  
Dopo aver confessato la verità a Guy, si era aspettata una vendetta e aveva vissuto per qualche giorno nell'attesa di essere arrestata. Non era riuscita a dormire, immaginando le guardie che venivano a prenderla per chiuderla nelle segrete e, quando aveva ceduto a un breve sonno agitato, aveva sognato lo sceriffo che rideva della sua umiliazione, con Guy al suo fianco che la guardava con odio.  
Ma i giorni erano passati e nessuno era venuta a prenderla. L'unica differenza nella sua vita di tutti i giorni era che Guy, lo stesso Guy che pochi giorni prima l'aveva supplicata di restare al castello, si teneva a distanza da lei e, nelle poche occasioni in cui era stato costretto a interagire con Marian, si era rivolto a lei con una cortesia distaccata, come se non la conoscesse affatto.  
Il sollievo al pensiero di aver evitato la sua vendetta non era durato molto a lungo. Marian si era resa conto che la compagnia di Guy le mancava. Non lo amava, ma al castello Guy era stato l'unico che si fosse preoccupato del suo benessere e che avesse provato interesse a parlare con lei e a restarle accanto.  
Ora invece era sempre impegnato nel suo lavoro e quando la incontrava evitava di guardarla negli occhi. Era pallido, tetro e le profonde ombre scure che aveva sotto gli occhi le facevano intuire che anche lui non doveva aver dormito molto in quegli ultimi tempi.  
Marian avrebbe potuto parlare con Allan, ma il giovane le aveva obbedito e passava quasi tutto il suo tempo insieme a Gisborne, perciò non aveva molte occasioni di chiacchierare con Marian.  
Sospirò: quella solitudine le pesava e più volte era stata tentata di fuggire dal castello e tornare al campo con Robin, ma anche se Guy ora la evitava, lei gli aveva promesso di restare al castello e non voleva infrangere la parola data.  
La sua ostinazione la portava a discutere anche con Robin: il fuorilegge non voleva che rimanesse a Nottingham, ma Marian aveva l'impressione che anche se avesse accettato di andare a vivere nella foresta, le discussioni e le incomprensioni sarebbero aumentate invece di diminuire.  
Appoggiò il ricamo e si alzò per camminare un po' per la stanza dopo essere stata seduta tanto a lungo. Si affacciò alla finestra e si rese conto che nel cortile c'era un movimento insolito: la carrozza dello sceriffo era pronta a partire, carica di bagagli e circondata da un gruppo di guardie a cavallo.  
Vaisey uscì dal portone con un'espressione spaventosa sul viso e salì a bordo, sbattendosi lo sportello alle spalle, poi il convogliò partì, allontanandosi dal castello.  
Marian si stupì di non aver visto Guy al fianco dello sceriffo e si chiese dove stesse andando Vaisey.  
Forse, si disse, avrebbe dovuto avvertire Robin.  
Riprese il ricamo e tornò a sedere accanto alla finestra, ma non riuscì a concentrarsi sul lavoro.  
Poco dopo sentì bussare alla porta e Allan entrò nella stanza senza aspettare una sua risposta.  
Quando lo vide, Marian capì che doveva essere successo qualcosa di grave: il giovane era mortalmente pallido e sembrava molto agitato.  
\- Cosa c'è, Allan?!  
\- Vieni con me, dobbiamo andare nella foresta, ora!  
\- Perché?  
\- Devi aiutarmi a convincere quella guaritrice, Matilda, a venire al castello. A me non darebbe retta, ma forse ascolterà te.  
Marian lo guardò, preoccupata.  
\- Cosa è successo? Chi sta male?  
\- Giz. Dobbiamo sbrigarci, credo che stia morendo!  
  
Allan crollò a sedere su una panca di legno e si prese la testa tra le mani con aria stanca. Marian sedette accanto a lui, stringendosi le mani in grembo per fermarne il tremito.  
Era stato difficile convincerla, ma alla fine Matilda aveva ceduto davanti alla supplica di Marian e aveva accettato di curare Guy, anche se lo odiava e lo disprezzava con tutto il cuore.  
La guaritrice si era chiusa nella stanza di Gisborne per visitarlo e cercare di curarlo mentre Marian e Allan erano stati mandati fuori e non potevano fare altro che aspettare.  
La ragazza guardò la porta chiusa, ansiosamente, poi si voltò verso Allan.  
\- Ti prego, ora dimmi cosa è successo.  
\- Non so se stavolta Giz se la caverà, davvero. Anche se dovesse guarire, temo che lo sceriffo potrebbe farlo impiccare.  
\- Perché?!  
\- Vaisey stava complottando qualcosa da giorni e credo che Giz ne facesse parte. A me non dicevano nulla, ma ho le orecchie, a volte coglievo qualche parola qua e là. Da quello che ho capito lo sceriffo stava per organizzare un viaggio, credo in Terra Santa, e Giz doveva andare con lui…  
\- In Terra Santa? Per fare cosa?  
Allan alzò le spalle.  
\- Come posso saperlo?  
La ragazza ripensò a quello che le era stato detto da Robin, su Guy che in passato aveva attentato alla vita di re Riccardo.  
\- Il re! Vogliono uccidere il re! Dobbiamo avvisare Robin!  
\- Io non devo fare proprio nulla. E comunque non ne siamo certi.  
Marian gli lanciò un'occhiata significativa. Che altro motivo poteva avere lo sceriffo per andare in Terra Santa?  
Si alzò per legare un fazzoletto alla finestra, era il segnale che aveva concordato con Robin per avvisarlo che aveva bisogno di parlare con lui, poi tornò a sedere accanto ad Allan.  
\- Ma cosa è successo a Guy?  
\- Ieri sera Giz mi aveva detto di tenermi pronto perché saremmo partiti per un viaggio. Ma stamattina, quando si è presentato nella sala grande, mi sono reso conto subito che non stava bene: era pallido come un morto, barcollava e aveva il viso coperto da un velo di sudore. Lo sceriffo non se ne era nemmeno accorto, anche se era talmente evidente… O forse semplicemente non gli importava, continuava a dargli ordini per quel viaggio imminente e Giz si è sforzato di obbedirgli, finché non è letteralmente crollato a terra stringendosi lo stomaco, in preda a dolori tremendi.  
Marian vide che Allan era diventato serio e pallido nel raccontare la scena.  
\- Stava così male?  
\- Peggio. E lo sceriffo non si è preoccupato nemmeno per un attimo per Giz, anzi se l'è presa con lui. Ha iniziato a sbraitare dicendogli di alzarsi immediatamente, che se avesse osato rovinare i suoi progetti lo avrebbe fatto impiccare. La cosa più terribile è che Giz ci ha provato, ha cercato di rialzarsi, ma stava troppo male. Lo sceriffo lo ha preso a calci, ricoprendolo di insulti ed è partito senza di lui.  
Marian lo guardò, angosciata.  
\- Quell'uomo è un mostro!  
\- Per fortuna è andato via subito e abbiamo potuto chiamare il dottore che di solito viene a curare gli abitanti del castello, ma nemmeno lui è riuscito a fare nulla. Aveva preparato un rimedio per il dolore, ma Giz non riusciva a tenere giù nemmeno l'acqua. Il medico ha detto che aveva visto casi del genere a Clun l'anno scorso, quando c'è stata l'epidemia e che non c'erano molte speranze, nessuno di quei malati era sopravvissuto. Spero davvero che Matilda sia brava come dicono, ma temo che ultimamente Giz non abbia la forza di combattere per sopravvivere.  
Marian si sentì gelare. Allan stava dicendo che era anche colpa sua se Guy stava così male? Che la sua confessione poteva avergli tolto la voglia di vivere?  
Era assurdo, si disse, ma dentro di sé non ne era così convinta.  
Aveva paura, per Guy e per se stessa. Se Gisborne fosse morto, Marian sapeva che si sarebbe sentita in colpa per aver reso così infelici i suoi ultimi giorni.  
Lanciò uno sguardo ad Allan e vide che il giovane si era preso la testa con le mani e sedeva in attesa, sconsolato.  
La ragazza chinò il capo e chiuse gli occhi, raccogliendosi in una preghiera silenziosa.  



	2. Matilda

Guy rimase immobile nel letto, girato su un fianco, troppo debole e sofferente per trovare la forza di muoversi. Sentì la porta che si apriva, ma non aprì gli occhi perché ormai si era reso conto che anche il minimo movimento avrebbe potuto scatenare un altro attacco di nausea che avrebbe reso ancora più insopportabile il dolore che gli straziava lo stomaco.  
\- Guarda un po', tanta arroganza e ora è più patetico di un pezzo di sterco calpestato da un branco di maiali. - Disse una sgraziata voce femminile vicino al suo letto e Guy si rese conto con orrore che doveva essere quella specie di strega guaritrice che Vaisey aveva quasi fatto affogare nello stagno di Locksley.  
Non aveva idea del motivo per cui quella donna fosse lì, forse era venuta a sapere della sua malattia e aveva colto l'occasione per vendicarsi, ma non aveva molta importanza, in ogni caso lui era troppo debole per potersi difendere e non aveva nemmeno le forze per chiamare aiuto.  
Quando Matilda lo toccò, mettendogli una mano sul collo, Guy riuscì solo a lasciarsi sfuggire un gemito molto poco dignitoso.  
La donna lo girò sulla schiena, con più delicatezza di quella che Guy avrebbe potuto aspettarsi da lei e lo fissò per qualche tempo.  
\- Lo vedo che sei sveglio, sottospecie di cane rognoso. Apri gli occhi e ringrazia il cielo che quell'angelo di lady Marian mi abbia chiesto di curarti, altrimenti sarei stata ben più contenta di vederti morire soffocato dal tuo stesso vomito.  
 _Marian? Marian aveva chiesto alla strega di aiutarlo?_  
Guy si sforzò di sollevare le palpebre, riuscendo solo a socchiuderle e anche Matilda si rese conto che non stava fingendo.  
\- Sei conciato male, eh? - Disse, in un tono meno duro e gli mise una mano sulla fronte, scostandogli dal viso i capelli bagnati di sudore. Guy rabbrividì e quando Matilda mosse l'altra mano per palpargli lo stomaco, si ritrovò a guaire di dolore, con lo sguardo offuscato dalle lacrime.  
La guaritrice lo osservò per un po'.  
\- Questo non ha nulla a che vedere con l'epidemia dell'anno scorso. - Disse, parlando quasi tra sé e notò un guizzo di consapevolezza nello sguardo di Guy. Lo fissò negli occhi e si convinse che quell'uomo sapeva perfettamente che le sue parole erano corrette. - Questa non è affatto una malattia, non è vero? Tu sai benissimo quello che ti è successo!  
Gisborne rimase immobile, come spaventato da quelle parole e Matilde scosse la testa.  
\- Vuoi morire, razza di imbecille? Perché se è questo il tuo scopo potevi farlo in un modo molto meno lento e doloroso. Posso porre fine alle tue sofferenze se è questo che vuoi.  
\- No. - Guy riuscì a pronunciare quella singola sillaba a fatica, ma Matilda riuscì a sentirlo.  
\- Allora se vuoi che ti aiuti devi dirmi che veleno hai preso.  
Guy si irrigidì, colto da un altro crampo particolarmente doloroso e quando il dolore si attenuò, Guy si sorprese nell'accorgersi che Matilda gli aveva stretto una mano, come per aiutarlo a sopportare quella crisi. Quella donna aveva tutte le ragioni per godere della sua sofferenza, eppure sembrava che fosse veramente intenzionata a curarlo.  
\- Prima parli, prima posso darti qualcosa per il dolore.  
Guy si sforzò di risponderle.  
\- Lo sceriffo? - Chiese debolmente e Matilda lo guardò come se fosse impazzito.  
\- Cosa ti importa di quel vecchio caprone, ora? Pensa a sopravvivere, piuttosto.  
\- È qui?  
\- Credi che se fosse al castello io mi sarei avvicinata a meno di dieci miglia da qui? No, il pelato è partito senza di te, ti ha lasciato indietro come un cane randagio.  
Matilda lo guardò e si disse che qualunque veleno avesse preso doveva essere qualcosa che comprometteva anche le facoltà mentali perché, nonostante il dolore, Gisborne stava sorridendo.  
  
Marian alzò lo sguardo nel vedere che una delle guardie del castello si era fermata davanti a lei e ad Allan e in un primo momento pensò che fosse uno dei soldati che era venuto a informarsi sulla salute di Guy. Quando lo guardò meglio, riconobbe lo sguardo divertito di Robin sotto l'elmo che gli celava il volto.  
Lanciò uno sguardo ad Allan e vide che il giovane si era addormentato, perciò si alzò in silenzio e seguì Robin in un angolo nascosto.  
\- Hai finalmente deciso di venire a vivere al campo? - Chiese Robin, giocosamente.  
\- No, questa è una cosa seria.  
Robin la guardò, vagamente ferito dal fatto che Marian non considerasse seria la sua proposta di abbandonare il castello, ma l'espressione della ragazza lo convinse che doveva aver scoperto qualcosa di importante.  
\- Dimmi tutto.  
\- Poco fa lo sceriffo è partito per un viaggio segreto. Allan è convinto che sia diretto in Terra Santa.  
\- Un altro attentato nei confronti del re?! - Il viso di Robin si indurì. - Stavolta non permetterò a Gisborne di cogliermi di sorpresa.  
\- Guy non è partito con lo sceriffo.  
Robin la fissò, infastidito dal fatto che Marian avesse chiamato Gisborne per nome, ma sorpreso per le parole della ragazza.  
\- No? Non è più il suo assassino di fiducia?  
\- È malato.  
\- Questa l'ho già sentita.  
\- Stavolta è vero. Allan era presente e lo sceriffo non l'ha presa affatto bene, ma alla fine è partito senza di lui.  
Robin annuì.  
\- Devo raggiungerlo, impedirgli di assassinare il re.  
\- In Terra Santa?!  
\- Sì, se non riuscirò a fermarlo prima.  
\- Vengo con te.  
\- No!  
\- Perché? Perché sono una donna?!  
\- Perché non voglio saperti in pericolo.  
\- E io invece devo sapere che stai rischiando la tua vita e che non posso fare nulla per aiutarti?  
\- Marian, non c'è tempo per questo.  
\- Allora smettila di opporti.  
\- Resta al castello. - Tagliò corto Robin e si allontanò in fretta, scorgendo altre guardie che si avvicinavano lungo il corridoio.  
La ragazza sbatté un piede per terra, irritata, ma non poteva fare nulla per fermarlo senza destare sospetti. Di malumore, tornò verso il punto dove Allan era ancora addormentato sulla panca, chiedendosi se potesse trovare un modo di seguire Robin anche contro la sua volontà.  
Sedette di peso, facendo sobbalzare il sedile e svegliando il giovane.  
\- Che succede? Ci sono notizie di Giz?  
Marian scosse la testa, sentendosi in colpa.  
Parlare con Robin le aveva fatto quasi dimenticare che Guy stava tanto male da rischiare di morire.  
Sospirò, rattristata. Anche se lavorava per lo sceriffo e aveva molte colpe sulle spalle, Guy aveva anche del buono in sé e spesso lo aveva dimostrato. Non meritava una fine del genere.  
Rimase seduta accanto ad Allan, in silenzio, ognuno assorto nei propri cupi pensieri, finché, parecchio tempo dopo, la porta si riaprì e Matilda uscì dalla stanza.  
Marian e Allan si alzarono, ansiosamente.  
\- È vivo? - Chiese Allan in fretta e Marian si stupì nel vedere che era sinceramente preoccupato per Guy.  
Matilda guardò entrambi, alzando un sopracciglio con aria scettica.  
\- Non so perché vi diate tanta pena con un mentecatto del genere, ma respira ancora e presumibilmente continuerà a farlo a meno che non abbia altre brillanti idee.  
\- Allora si riprenderà? Il medico aveva detto che probabilmente era spacciato.  
Matilda fissò Allan, offesa.  
\- Certo, è spacciato se si affida alle sue cure. Ma se seguirete le mie istruzioni, tra qualche giorno dovrebbe tornare come nuovo.  
Sia Marian che Allan sospirarono di sollievo.  
\- Dobbiamo mantenere una quarantena per evitare il pericolo di contagio? - Chiese Allan e Matilda scoppiò a ridere.  
\- Per evitare il pericolo di contagio, no. Se volete evitare che la gente si faccia troppe domande, potrebbe essere una buona idea.  
\- Perché dovrebbero farsi domande? - Chiese Marian. - Se Guy è malato che pettegolezzi potrebbero esserci?  
\- Se fosse malato, nessuno. Ma potrebbero chiedersi il motivo per cui abbia deciso di prendere del veleno.  
Marian e Allan la fissarono, allibiti.  
\- Non può essere! - Sbottò Marian, incredula.  
\- Lo ha ammesso lui stesso, tesoro. E buon per lui che lo abbia fatto, altrimenti non avrei potuto curarlo nel modo migliore.  
\- Ma perché?! - Chiese Marian.  
Allan le lanciò un'occhiata significativa e vagamente ostile, mentre Matilda alzò le spalle.  
\- Questo non ha voluto dirlo. Tenete. - Matilda mise un vasetto di terracotta in mano a Marian e ne affidò un altro ad Allan. - Quello gli sistemerà lo stomaco e attenuerà il dolore. Dategliene poche gocce per volta. L'unguento invece andrà bene per i lividi e le costole ammaccate. Deve essere caduto a terra di peso per ridursi così.  
\- Lo sceriffo lo ha preso a calci. - Disse Allan, tetro.  
\- Non mi sorprende, quel sacco di letame è capace di tutto.  
Marian fissò il vasetto di terracotta cercando di ricacciare indietro le lacrime.  
Guy aveva bevuto del veleno… a causa sua? Dirgli la verità gli aveva spezzato il cuore a tal punto da fargli cercare la morte?  
Matilda interruppe i suoi pensieri riprendendo a parlare.  
\- Non dategli niente da mangiare almeno fino a domani, ma fatelo bere. Pochi sorsi d'acqua per volta, ma spesso e lasciatelo dormire il più possibile. Domani tornerò a controllarlo, ma dovrebbe sentirsi già molto meglio.  
\- Posso… Possiamo vederlo?  
Matilda alzò le spalle.  
\- Se ci tenete…  
La donna fece un cenno con la testa verso la porta della camera, poi li salutò e andò via, ansiosa di allontanarsi dal castello.  
Marian e Allan spinsero la porta della camera di Guy ed entrarono senza fare rumore.  
Gisborne era steso a letto, profondamente addormentato e Marian lo guardò, angosciata e inorridita: era terribilmente pallido, col viso madido di sudore, i capelli umidi e arruffati e gli occhi cerchiati di scuro. La ragazza rabbrividì nel vedere che aveva anche una ferita sullo zigomo, circondata da un livido.  
Si girò a guardare Allan, sconvolta e fu stupita di vederlo sorridere leggermente.  
\- Però, quella Matilda sa quello che fa…  
Marian lo fissò, allibita.  
\- Ti sembra che stia bene?  
\- Tu non lo hai visto prima. Credevo che sarebbe morto. - Rispose Allan, in un tono serio, insolito per lui e la ragazza abbassò lo sguardo con aria colpevole  



	3. The Truth

Guy riemerse da un sogno confuso, ma non del tutto sgradevole. Ne ricordava solo pochi frammenti, ma gli sembrava che Marian e Allan fossero accanto a lui e che la loro presenza riuscisse ad allontanare per un po' il dolore che gli stringeva lo stomaco.  
Si girò su un fianco con un sospiro e si sforzò di aprire gli occhi, ritrovandosi a fissare il volto della guaritrice.  
\- Sei ancora qui… - Disse debolmente e la donna lo guardò.  
\- E tu sei ancora su questo mondo, dovresti essermi grato. - Matilda scostò le coperte e gli appoggiò una mano sullo stomaco, premendo un po'. - Fa ancora male, oggi?  
Guy sussultò nel sentirsi toccare dalla guaritrice, ricordando che la prima volta che Matilda lo aveva esaminato in quel modo il dolore era stato tanto intenso da farlo piangere. Ma in quel momento non sentiva dolore, solo un senso di fastidio e un leggero indolenzimento.  
\- No, non tanto. - Si rese conto del significato delle parole della donna e la fissò. - _Oggi_?  
\- Hai dormito per tre giorni.  
\- Tre giorni?  
\- Già, anche se non mi sembri ancora troppo sveglio. Ma poteva andarti decisamente peggio considerando il gesto idiota che hai fatto.  
Guy la fissò, cercando di apparire minaccioso.  
\- Se ne parli a qualcuno sei morta.  
Matilda lo guardò per un attimo, poi gli allungò uno scapaccione, abbastanza forte da farlo sussultare.  
\- Senti un po', specie di cane rognoso, se non fosse per me, _tu_ saresti morto. O perlomeno saresti ancora a contorcerti dal dolore, frignando come una ragazzina, quindi sai cosa puoi farci con le tue minacce? E ora tirati un po' su e bevi questo.  
La guaritrice lo afferrò per le spalle e lo aiutò a mettersi quasi seduto, sistemandogli altri cuscini dietro la schiena per sostenerlo, poi gli mise in mano una ciotola con dentro una piccola dose di un liquido che odorava di erbe.  
\- Cos'è? - Chiese Guy, diffidente, scegliendo di ignorare lo schiaffo e le parole dure di Matilda.  
\- La stessa medicina che hai preso per tre giorni e che ti ha fatto migliorare. Se non la vuoi, peggio per te, se preferisci soffrire non piangerò di certo per te.  
Gisborne la guardò male, ma bevve cautamente l'infuso. Si aspettava di trovarlo disgustoso, ma il sapore era più gradevole di quello che pensava e il suo calore lo fece sentire meglio.  
Matilda annuì, soddisfatta.  
\- Allora anche uno come te può essere ragionevole ogni tanto. Ma mi piacerebbe sapere perché lo hai fatto.  
Guy rimase ostinatamente in silenzio.  
\- Va bene, non dirmi nulla, ma i tuoi amici vorranno una spiegazione.  
Gisborne alzò la testa di scatto per guardarla e Matilda lo vide impallidire.  
\- A chi lo hai detto?!  
\- A lady Marian e ad Allan.  
Guy si rilassò appena.  
\- Non parlarne a nessun altro. - Fece una pausa, impacciato. - Per favore.  
\- Non credevo che il cane da guardia dello sceriffo fosse capace di chiedere le cose per favore.  
\- È una questione di vita o di morte. - Disse Guy, serio e Matilda si rese conto che doveva essere spaventato.  
\- A chi dovrei dirlo? - Chiese, alzando le spalle. - Grazie al tuo sceriffo sono costretta a nascondermi nella foresta.  
Guy non disse nulla, a disagio e Matilda decise di avere pietà di lui.  
\- Se ti preoccupa tanto non lo dirò. - Disse seccamente. - Ti senti abbastanza bene per mangiare qualcosa?  
Guy chiuse gli occhi, appoggiandosi ai cuscini con un piccolo sospiro.  
\- Non lo so. Mi sento debole.  
Matilda gli concesse uno sguardo compassionevole. Dalla vita si era sempre aspettata di tutto, ma non avrebbe mai potuto immaginare di ritrovarsi a provare pietà proprio per Gisborne.  
\- Non mi sorprende, ma se riesci a mangiare qualcosa ti sentirai meglio.  
Guy non le rispose e Matilda vide che si era riaddormentato.  
Raccolse le boccette dei medicinali che aveva appoggiato sul tavolo e mise via quelle che non servivano più, poi uscì dalla stanza di Guy appena in tempo per vedere Marian che arrivava.  
La ragazza era seria e sembrava piuttosto giù di morale, ma quando vide Matilda, accelerò il passo per raggiungerla.  
\- Come sta?  
La guaritrice fece un sorrisetto un po' maligno.  
\- Abbastanza bene per parlare e forse lo preferivo mentre era privo di conoscenza. Adesso si è riaddormentato, ma quando si sveglierà potete provare a dargli un po' di pane e una ciotola di brodo, se se la sente di mangiare.  
Marian annuì, pensierosa.  
\- Ha detto qualcosa… - Iniziò, incerta, e si fermò, senza sapere come proseguire.  
\- Vuoi sapere perché lo ha fatto?  
Marian annuì timidamente.  
\- Gliel'ho chiesto, ma non vuole dire nulla, più ostinato di un mulo. Anzi, sembrava piuttosto preoccupato che potessi parlarne a qualcun altro. Cosa avete detto alla gente?  
\- Che Guy è malato e che la guaritrice ha consigliato di tenerlo isolato per evitare il contagio. Solo un paio di servitori fidati possono entrare nei suoi alloggi oltre a me e Allan e solo per il tempo strettamente necessario.  
Matilda annuì, poi salutò la ragazza e si allontanò, ansiosa come sempre di tornare al suo rifugio sicuro nella foresta.  
Marian esitò davanti alla porta della stanza. Lei e Allan avevano vegliato Guy in quei tre giorni e vederlo così debole e completamente dipendente dalle loro cure l'aveva colpita più di quanto non avrebbe potuto immaginare.  
Gisborne era sempre stato forte e attivo, pronto a obbedire agli ordini dello sceriffo senza mai mostrare stanchezza e lei non ricordava di averlo mai visto malato. Anche quelle volte in cui aveva riportato qualche ferita era sempre tornato al lavoro il prima possibile, trovando la forza di sopportare dolore e disagi senza darlo a vedere.  
Ora invece stava tanto male che in quei giorni aveva ripreso conoscenza solo di tanto in tanto e sempre in maniera parziale, senza essere abbastanza lucido da poter spiegare il motivo del suo gesto.  
 _È colpa mia._  
Marian ne era convinta e i sensi di colpa non smettevano di tormentarla.  
Fece un sospiro ed entrò nella stanza.  
Guy era a letto, e non era steso come gli altri giorni, ma quasi seduto, con la schiena appoggiata ai cuscini. Marian notò con sollievo che era ancora addormentato e sedette in silenzio su una sedia vicino al camino, non troppo distante dal letto.  
Rimase in silenzio a osservarlo, sentendosi sempre più infelice.  
Guy era pallido e il suo viso rilassato nel sonno gli dava un'aria innocente che su di lui era quasi assurda. Guy di Gisborne era il braccio destro dello sceriffo e ai suoi ordini aveva commesso azioni ignobili, poteva essere chiamato in molti modi, ma di certo non innocente.  
Eppure nel vederlo così vulnerabile, Marian aveva l'impressione di essere lei quella più colpevole.  
Aveva davvero tentato di uccidersi per il suo rifiuto? Erano state le sue parole a spingerlo a ridursi così?  
Per anni lo aveva ingannato senza troppi scrupoli, usando i sentimenti che Guy aveva per lei per aiutare Robin e contrastare i piani dello sceriffo e solo da poco aveva scoperto quanto fossero forti e sinceri quei sentimenti. Gisborne era tornato a morire al suo fianco in una Nottingham assediata e le aveva salvato la vita anche dopo aver scoperto che lei era il Guardiano Notturno che l'aveva intralciato e umiliato così spesso.  
Era stato allora che Marian aveva capito di non poter continuare a mentirgli e gli aveva detto la verità su lei e Robin. Aveva voluto essere sincera con lui, eppure a cosa avevano portato quelle buone intenzioni?  
Guy era quasi morto e lei aveva l'impressione di avergli affondato un coltello nel cuore.  
Pensò a Robin, che ormai doveva essere partito senza di lei.  
Era stata determinata a seguirlo, ad aiutarlo a proteggere il re, ma non lo aveva fatto.  
Robin voleva che restasse al castello, avrebbe fatto di tutto per impedirle di partire con lui e dopo aver visto le condizioni di Guy, Marian vi aveva rinunciato.  
Come poteva abbandonare alle sole cure di Allan un uomo che aveva tentato di togliersi la vita a causa sua?  
Se fosse partita, lo sapeva, il senso di colpa l'avrebbe torturata, rimanendo invece era divorata dall'ansia per Robin.  
Aveva pregato che Robin riuscisse a raggiungere lo sceriffo per fermarlo prima della partenza della nave, ma ancora non erano giunte notizie da parte sua. Forse era troppo tardi e lei avrebbe dovuto aspettare mesi prima di conoscere la sorte del suo promesso sposo.  
La porta si aprì e uno dei due servitori che avevano il permesso di accedere agli alloggi di Guy entrò nella stanza. L'uomo portava un vassoio con sopra alcune fette di pane e una ciotola di brodo caldo ed entrò in fretta, lo appoggiò sul tavolo con malagrazia e andò via altrettanto velocemente, chiaramente timoroso di poter essere contagiato. Uscendo, si sbatté la porta alle spalle e il rumore fece svegliare Guy con un sussulto.  
Marian si ritrovò a fissarlo e vide lo stupore negli occhi del cavaliere.  
Abbassò lo sguardo, arrossendo, senza sapere cosa dirgli.  
\- Marian…  
La ragazza colse l'esitazione nella sua voce e si azzardò a guardarlo. Guy sembrava stupito per la sua presenza e imbarazzato quanto lei.  
\- Perché sei qui? Non… non dovresti vedermi così.  
Marian si ritrovò con gli occhi lucidi all'improvviso.  
\- Stai male per colpa mia, è giusto che ti aiuti come posso.  
Guy aggrottò le ciglia.  
\- Per colpa tua? Perché dovrebbe essere colpa tua?  
Marian si sentì arrossire ancora di più.  
\- Matilda me lo ha detto.  
\- Cosa?  
\- Del veleno.  
Guy la fissò.  
\- E credi che abbia cercato di uccidermi perché hai preferito Hood a me? Di' un po', Marian, non credi di essere un po' presuntuosa?  
La ragazza sussultò a quelle parole dure e si azzardò ad alzare gli occhi su di lui, ma Guy non sembrava in collera e le rivolse un sorriso ironico, ma un po' triste.  
\- Non nego che sia stato un duro colpo. Conosci i miei sentimenti e li hai calpestati, ma almeno devo riconoscere che sei stata sincera. Mi hai ferito? Sì, lo hai fatto. Ma non ho cercato di togliermi la vita per questo, anzi, tutto il contrario.  
\- Ma ti sei avvelenato! Perché lo hai fatto?  
Guy la fissò, allarmato e le fece cenno di abbassare la voce.  
\- Non dirlo! Non ripeterlo più ad alta voce. Vieni più vicina e ti spiegherò perché l'ho fatto, ma se lo dirai a qualcuno, allora sì che potrai dire di avermi ucciso con le tue mani.  
Marian si alzò dalla sedia e si avvicinò al letto. Guy le fece cenno di sedersi sul bordo e la ragazza obbedì, un po' esitante.  
Era molto vicina a Guy, troppo, ma il cavaliere sembrava talmente debole da non rappresentare una minaccia.  
\- Finché non me lo hai detto così chiaramente, speravo di poter conquistare il tuo affetto, credevo che alla fine avresti accettato di sposarmi e per questo dovevo riuscire a ottenere la possibilità di offrirti la vita che meriti. Ho perso quasi tutto ciò che avevo messo da parte in tutti questi anni al servizio dello sceriffo, perciò dovevo ricominciare da capo.  
Marian arrossì pensando che era stata lei a derubarlo della maggior parte dei suoi averi. Quel denaro era stato distribuito ai poveri e lei non si era mai soffermata a pensare più di tanto al danno che aveva inflitto a Guy.  
\- Mi dispiace…  
Guy fece un cenno come per dire che non aveva più importanza.  
\- Lo sceriffo sapeva ciò che desideravo e ha iniziato a coinvolgermi nei suoi complotti politici. C'era questa missione che mi avrebbe dato la possibilità di ottenere tutte le ricchezze che mi servivano. Avrei dovuto fare solo una cosa per Vaisey e poi sarei stato libero e ricco, avrei potuto offrirti una casa e una vita agiata e sicura. Ho accettato, anche se era un compito molto rischioso e decisamente sgradevole, ma mi dicevo che lo avrei fatto per te, che dopo aver fatto quella cosa avremmo potuto sposarci e passare il resto della vita in pace.  
\- E poi io ti ho detto di Robin.  
Guy annuì.  
\- Hai fatto crollare ogni progetto e speranza che potessi avere… Restava solo l'impegno che avevo preso con lo sceriffo e sapevo che non avrei potuto tirarmi indietro in alcun modo. Se gli avessi detto che non volevo più farlo, mi avrebbe fatto impiccare sicuramente.  
Marian comprese all'improvviso.  
\- Ma se stavi male non avrebbe potuto incolparti! Per questo hai preso il veleno!  
\- Già, anche se temo di aver calcolato male le dosi. Doveva essere convincente, Vaisey avrebbe capito se avessi finto, ma non pensavo che sarei stato _così_ male.  
\- Allan pensava che saresti morto.  
\- L'ho temuto anche io, credimi.  
Guy le rivolse un piccolo sorriso e Marian si ritrovò a rispondergli nello stesso modo.  
\- Ora ti senti meglio?  
\- Non mi sto contorcendo dal dolore, quindi direi di sì.  
\- Te la senti di mangiare qualcosa?  
\- Matilda ha detto che dovrei provarci.  
Marian si alzò per prendere il vassoio col cibo e glielo mise in grembo con delicatezza.  
Guy prese un pezzo di pane e lo guardò per qualche istante prima di decidersi a staccarne un piccolo morso. Masticò cautamente, temendo che la nausea potesse tornare, ma si accorse che invece aveva fame.  
\- Guy? - Chiese la ragazza dopo un po' e Gisborne la guardò. - Cosa dovevi fare per lo sceriffo? Era una cosa così terribile?  
Il cavaliere chinò lo sguardo, arrossendo.  
\- Voleva che uccidessi il re.  



	4. Not Good at Killing Kings

Marian guardò Guy, allibita. Come poteva ammettere così tranquillamente il crimine terribile che aveva accettato di commettere?  
\- Lo avresti fatto? Avresti davvero ucciso il re?  
\- Per te avrei fatto qualsiasi cosa.  
\- Ma è un omicidio! Avresti tolto una vita solo per avere un guadagno?!  
\- Quante vite ha distrutto il re con le sue stupide guerre? Pensi che sia così onorevole mandare a morire tanti uomini solo per combattere un nemico lontano che non ci avrebbe mai toccato altrimenti? Non avrebbe fatto meglio a restare in Inghilterra e pensare ai suoi sudditi invece di sfruttarli per raccogliere fondi per mandarli a morire lontano da casa?  
\- È il re, Guy! Non puoi parlare così, è tradimento!  
Gisborne studiò il suo volto per qualche attimo.  
\- Questo è Hood che parla, non è vero? - Disse tristemente e la ragazza rimase in silenzio. - Non mi importa di chi siede sul trono, Marian, né re Riccardo né il principe Giovanni hanno mai fatto nulla per me. L'Inghilterra non ha mai fatto nulla per me. Desideravo solo costruire una casa con te, è l'unica cosa che mi sono permesso di desiderare in tutti questi anni. Ma se non posso averti, non voglio nemmeno rischiare la vita per compiacere la sete di potere dello sceriffo.  
Marian gli sfiorò la ferita sullo zigomo, d'impulso, e Guy sussultò, come se il suo tocco l'avesse scottato.  
\- La vita l'hai rischiata lo stesso. Anche se non avessi sbagliato la dose del veleno, lo sceriffo avrebbe potuto ucciderti.  
\- Lo so. Potevo scegliere se rischiare di essere giustiziato dalle guardie del re o di essere colpito dall'ira dello sceriffo. Per ora sono ancora vivo e lo sceriffo è molto lontano. Forse non ho scelto così male.  
\- Guy…  
Gisborne si toccò il viso, seguendo il contorno della ferita con un dito.  
\- Spero che muoia. - Disse all'improvviso. - Ho ogni ragione per detestare Hood, ma spero che stavolta vinca lui, che uccida Vaisey.  
\- Se lo odi così tanto perché continui a lavorare per lui?  
Guy sospirò.  
\- Perché non ho scelta. Gli ho giurato lealtà tanto tempo fa e non posso sfuggirgli. Tu non sai di cosa può essere capace.  
Marian pensò che se Guy aveva scelto di bere del veleno pur di non seguire lo sceriffo, poteva immaginarlo fin troppo bene.  
Preferì cambiare discorso.  
\- Sembra piuttosto doloroso. - Accennò al livido che aveva sul viso.- Matilda ha lasciato un po' di unguento per le tue ferite.  
Si alzò e prese la ciotola di medicinale e iniziò a spalmarne una piccola dose sul viso di Guy prima di rendersi conto di quanto avrebbe dovuto avvicinarsi a lui per compiere quel gesto.  
Gisborne la guardò, stupito e si trovò a trattenere il respiro mentre le dita di Marian gli toccavano la pelle. La ragazza si accorse del suo sguardo e arrossì, imbarazzata.  
Guy sorrise, scuotendo appena la testa e le spostò la mano.  
\- Posso farlo da solo. - Disse con dolcezza, poi sospirò. - Mi disprezzi molto, vero?  
\- No, Guy. Ho sempre pensato che ci fosse del buono in te e lo credo ancora. Quello che hai fatto lo dimostra, ti sei sacrificato per non uccidere il re.  
\- Non l'ho fatto per il re, ma non importa. In ogni caso non sono abbastanza per te.  
\- Non posso scegliere chi amare, Guy.  
\- Nemmeno io.  
Rimasero in silenzio per un po', entrambi dispiaciuti, poi Guy la guardò.  
\- Perché non sei andata via? Perché non sei andata da Hood?  
\- Ti ho promesso che sarei rimasta e non voglio più mentirti.  
\- Se non posso avere il tuo amore, non voglio la tua pietà, Marian.  
\- E la mia amicizia? Quella la accetteresti?  
\- Non ti importa davvero. Vuoi solo mettere in pace la tua coscienza.  
\- Questo non è vero, Guy.  
Gisborne la guardò e si sentì spezzare il cuore. La amava e sapeva di non avere speranze di essere ricambiato, ma allo stesso tempo non poteva sopportare l'idea di non vederla più.  
Non le aveva mentito qualche tempo prima, la sua presenza era l'unica cosa che aveva reso tollerabile la vita al castello.  
\- Se non posso avere altro, immagino che dovrò accontentarmi. - Disse in tono brusco.  
La ragazza abbassò lo sguardo e l'espressione di Guy si addolcì un po' nel vedere il suo disagio. - E tu dovrai avere pazienza. Non credo di essere molto bravo in questo genere di cose. Non ho molti amici. - Ammise, con un piccolo sorriso timido.  
Marian annuì e Guy si appoggiò ai cuscini, chiudendo gli occhi.  
\- Stai bene?  
\- Mi sento stanco.  
\- Dormi allora, devi ancora riprendere le forze.  
Guy le rispose con un piccolo cenno di assenso e la ragazza rimase a guardarlo finché non vide il suo respiro che rallentava nel ritmo regolare del sonno.  
  
Allan appoggiò una grossa scatola di legno sul letto di Guy e Gisborne lo guardò come se fosse impazzito.  
\- Quello non è tuo, sei diventato matto, Allan?  
Il giovane alzò le spalle con aria noncurante.  
\- Lo sceriffo non è qui. Se dovesse tornare faremo sempre in tempo a metterlo a posto.  
Tirò fuori dalla scatola la scacchiera e la appoggiò su un tavolino che aveva trascinato accanto al letto, poi iniziò a disporvi sopra i pezzi degli scacchi.  
\- Allora Giz, questa roba ha qualche altra funzione oltre a essere lanciata contro di noi?  
\- È un gioco. Le pedine rappresentano due eserciti in guerra.  
\- E qual è lo scopo del gioco?  
\- Uccidere il re avversario.  
Allan lanciò uno sguardo scettico a Guy.  
\- Davvero, Giz? Beh, perché non me lo insegni?  
\- Io?  
\- Sei tu l'esperto no?  
Guy arrossì per la frecciata di Allan.  
\- No.  
\- Andiamo Giz, non è che tu abbia molto di meglio da fare. Matilda ha detto che devi restare a letto in isolamento almeno per una decina di giorni se vuoi che la gente creda alla storia della malattia. Non è che tu abbia molto di meglio da fare no?  
\- Dici sul serio, Allan?  
\- Perché non dovrei? Allora?  
Guy lo guardò, chiedendosi perché Allan volesse passare del tempo con lui.  
Ormai si sentiva molto meglio, da quando aveva ricominciato a mangiare, qualche giorno prima, Guy aveva iniziato a riprendere le forze e non aveva più bisogno dell'assistenza di Allan, ma il giovane aveva continuato a fargli visita regolarmente.  
\- Se vuoi che ti insegni devi sistemare le pedine nel modo giusto. Non si mettono così.  
Gisborne sistemò i pezzi sulla scacchiera e Allan gli rivolse un sorriso ironico.  
\- Scommetto che tu vuoi usare quelli neri.  
  
Marian si diresse verso gli alloggi di Guy.  
Si sentiva malinconica, Robin era partito da molti giorni ormai e ancora non aveva dato sue notizie. Aveva il terrore che potesse essergli successo qualcosa di brutto, ma in quel caso almeno uno dei membri della sua banda sarebbe tornato indietro per avvertirla. L'ipotesi più probabile era che Vaisey fosse riuscito a partire per la Terra Santa e che Robin lo avesse seguito.  
In quel caso, Marian lo sapeva, sarebbero passati mesi prima del suo ritorno, mesi di angoscia e di attesa insopportabile.  
Guy le aveva detto di non essere abituato ad avere amici, ma inaspettatamente la sua amicizia si era rivelata uno dei pochi lati gradevoli di quei giorni di preoccupazione.  
Gisborne non aveva più accennato ai sentimenti che provava per lei, ma sembrava essersi accontentato dell'amicizia che gli era stata offerta e il tempo passato con lui era diventato importante anche per Marian.  
Se un tempo la presenza di Marian era stata l'unica luce nella vita di Guy al castello, ora era vero anche il contrario e il tempo che passavano insieme, non più macchiato da bugie e secondi fini, era piacevole per entrambi.  
Si avvicinò alla porta e vide che era socchiusa. Invece di entrare, Marian si affacciò allo spiraglio per guardare nella stanza.  
Guy era seduto sul letto, Allan su una sedia ed entrambi erano chini sulla scacchiera dello sceriffo, impegnati in una partita.  
Marian sorrise tra sé: Guy era serio e concentrato sulla mossa da fare, mentre Allan muoveva le pedine impulsivamente, d'istinto, ma tutti e due sembravano rilassati.  
Gisborne, ancora costretto a letto per mantenere la finzione della sua malattia davanti ai servitori, indossava una camicia da notte di lino chiaro e a Marian sembrava ancora strano vederlo senza i suoi abiti di pelle scura. Le dava l'impressione di essere più vulnerabile e meno duro, come se gli abiti che indossava normalmente fossero una specie di corazza che lo isolava dai propri sentimenti.  
Marian entrò nella stanza.  
\- Chi vince?  
Allan fece la sua mossa e il re di Guy non ebbe scampo.  
\- Io, direi. - Disse il giovane, sogghignando.  
\- A quanto pare non sono proprio capace di uccidere un re. - Commentò Guy e Marian scoppiò a ridere, colpita da quella battuta inaspettata.  
\- Vi ho portato il pranzo. - La ragazza mostrò ai due uomini il cestino che aveva portato e Guy fece cenno ad Allan di liberare il tavolino dalla scacchiera. - Matilda dice che ormai potresti anche uscire dai tuoi alloggi, ma dovrai fare attenzione a non mostrarti troppo in salute. Gli effetti del veleno passano più in fretta delle conseguenze di una malattia grave.  
Gisborne annuì.  
\- In ogni caso sarà un sollievo non dover restare a letto.  
\- E scommetto che sarai contento di non dover più subire continue sconfitte a scacchi. - Lo provocò Allan, servendosi disinvoltamente dal cestino di Marian. - Proprio non ci sei portato, Giz.  
\- Aspetta che mi sia ripreso e poi faremo qualche duello con la spada, vedremo chi sarà a vincere, allora.  
Marian sorrise tra sé, quel lato più leggero di Guy non le dispiaceva affatto e nel vederlo scherzare con Allan si rendeva conto di quanto fosse stata opprimente per lui la presenza costante dello sceriffo.  
Senza Vaisey, Guy era una persona diversa, migliore.  
 _Spero che non torni._  
Qualcuno bussò alla porta e Marian e Allan si affrettarono a far sparire il cestino con il cibo, mentre Guy si stese a letto, appoggiandosi ai cuscini con aria stanca e tirando su la coperta come se avesse freddo.  
Il capitano delle guardie apparve sulla porta, ma esitava a entrare, inquieto e a disagio.  
\- La guaritrice ha detto che ora potete ricevere visite, signore. - Balbettò.  
Guy lo guardò, facendogli cenno di entrare.  
\- Mi servirà del tempo per riprendere le forze, ma non dovrebbe più esserci pericolo di contagio.  
Il soldato fece qualche passo all'interno della stanza, ma badò a tenersi a distanza da Guy.  
\- Signore, pensate di poter giudicare una disputa tra mercanti? Erano sul punto di uccidersi a vicenda proprio in mezzo al mercato per una lite. Li abbiamo arrestati entrambi, ma non riusciamo a stabilire chi dei due abbia ragione, né a metterli d'accordo.  
\- Dovrei farlo io?  
\- Quando lo sceriffo non c'è siete voi al comando. Ci sarebbero anche altre piccole questioni da sistemare, ma non sono urgenti, possono aspettare finché non starete meglio. Se volete posso portarvi i documenti così potrete farvi un'idea.  
Guy annuì, un po' incerto.  
\- Matilda è al castello?  
\- La guaritrice? Sì, è arrivata poco fa, è lei che ha detto che potevo venire a parlarvi.  
\- Mandatela da me, se mi troverà in grado di alzarmi dal letto, vi raggiungerò nella sala grande, altrimenti farete venire qui i due litiganti perché possa giudicarli.  
\- Sì, signore. - Disse e uscì in fretta dalla stanza.  
Una volta uscito il soldato, Guy scostò le coperte con aria impaziente.  
\- Allan, prendi i miei vestiti e fai portare un po' di acqua calda per il catino. Marian, posso chiederti di aspettare fuori mentre mi preparo?  
La ragazza lo guardò, con le labbra increspate in un sorriso divertito.  
\- Non vedi l'ora di uscire da qui, vero?  
Guy le rivolse un sorriso sincero e spontaneo, completamente diverso dal sogghigno ironico che si concedeva quando era al cospetto di Vaisey e la ragazza pensò che se Guy fosse stato sempre così sin dal principio, non avrebbe avuto troppe difficoltà a conquistare il suo cuore in quei lunghi anni in cui Robin l'aveva lasciata a casa per andare in guerra.  
\- Già. E avrò anche l'occasione di dimostrare che sono in grado di gestire Nottingham al posto dello sceriffo.  
Marian prese il cestino e fece per uscire dalla stanza. Arrivata sulla soglia si fermò e tornò verso Guy per parlargli sottovoce.  
\- Fai attenzione a non mostrarti così energico, ricorda che sei stato malato.  
\- Farò del mio meglio.  
\- Sono sicura che sarai molto più bravo dello sceriffo.  
\- Grazie per la fiducia. - Guy le sorrise e trovandosi così vicino a lei si chinò a darle un bacio sulla guancia, un bacio spontaneo e innocente dato col cuore e senza secondi fini. - Ora vai.  
Marian ricambiò l'abbraccio per un attimo, poi uscì dalla stanza.  
Era contenta di essere amica di Guy, davvero felice. Eppure quel piccolo bacio era riuscito a farla arrossire.  



	5. Lord of the Castle

Guy si appoggiò allo schienale del trono di legno della sala grande e chiuse gli occhi per qualche attimo. Dopo aver passato buona parte del pomeriggio a cercare di mettere d'accordo i due mercanti litigiosi, non doveva fare finta di essere stanco, ma era davvero esausto.  
Si alzò troppo in fretta e fu costretto ad appoggiarsi al tavolo per riprendere l'equilibrio.  
Il capitano delle guardie si avvicinò, rispettosamente.  
\- Vi sentite bene, Sir Guy?  
Guy lo guardò, un po' irritato con se stesso per aver mostrato ad altri quel momento di debolezza.  
\- Non è nulla.  
\- Mi dispiace, signore, forse non avrei dovuto disturbarvi, ma proprio non riuscivamo a risolvere la questione.  
\- No, avete fatto bene. Domani portatemi il vostro rapporto sugli altri problemi che richiedono la mia attenzione.  
\- Sì, signore. Ah, Sir Guy?  
\- Sì?  
\- Avete fatto un buon lavoro. Avete risolto la lite senza far impiccare nessuno dei due.  
Guy lo guardò un po' perplesso e annuì, poi fece un cenno ad Allan perché lo seguisse fuori dalla sala e il giovane si avvicinò, prendendogli un braccio per sostenerlo. Prima, quando era arrivato nella sala, quel gesto era stata una finzione necessaria per rendere più verosimile la sua malattia, ma ora Allan poteva sentire che Guy si appoggiava veramente a lui.  
\- Tutto bene, Giz?  
\- Ho l'impressione di essere senza forze.  
\- Credo che sia normale. Sei stato male e sei rimasto immobile a letto per quasi due settimane. Dovresti riposare, ora, ma quel soldato aveva ragione, te la sei cavata bene. Vaisey avrebbe di sicuro finito col perdere la pazienza e fatto fustigare o impiccare uno dei mercanti o addirittura entrambi.  
Guy non era sicuro che essere paragonato a Vaisey potesse essere un grande complimento, ma era soddisfatto di come aveva risolto la lite ed era piuttosto certo di aver fatto un buon lavoro.  
Tornato nei suoi alloggi si stese sul letto, chiuse gli occhi, stanco, ma soddisfatto, e si arrese al sonno che lo reclamava.  
  
Marian fece avanzare il cavallo per farlo accostare a quello di Gisborne e per un po' cavalcarono fianco a fianco senza parlare.  
Era una bella giornata di sole e il cielo era di un azzurro intenso e, quando Guy si voltò verso di lei per sorriderle, ebbe l'impressione che un pezzetto di quel cielo fosse rimasto intrappolato nei suoi occhi.  
Erano passati tre mesi da quando Guy aveva iniziato a gestire la contea al posto dello sceriffo, tre mesi trascorsi senza notizie da parte di Robin, ma anche tre mesi senza la presenza opprimente di Vaisey.  
Senza di lui, come Marian aveva immaginato, Guy aveva iniziato a brillare ed era riuscito a dimostrare di non essere solo il braccio destro dello sceriffo, ma una persona abile e intelligente, in grado di amministrare la legge in modo fermo e giusto e capace di occuparsi di Nottingham nel modo migliore.  
All'inizio la gente dei villaggi era diffidente nei suoi confronti, lo odiava e lo temeva per le azioni commesse agli ordini dello sceriffo, ma Marian lo aveva affiancato nei suoi compiti sin dall'inizio e la gente si fidava di lei.  
Se la ragazza diceva che un ordine di Gisborne era giusto e sensato, i contadini accettavano di obbedirgli e poi si rendevano conto che era vero.  
Col tempo avevano capito che Guy di Gisborne poteva essere pericoloso, ma che non era crudele per capriccio o ingiusto. Senza l'influenza di Vaisey, il cavaliere si sforzava di trovare soluzioni che potessero essere soddisfacenti per tutti e, grazie alla guida di Marian, spesso si dimostrava anche generoso e caritatevole verso i più deboli.  
\- Guy, credi che tutti gli abitanti di Clun riusciranno a pagare le tasse oggi?  
\- Non dovrebbero avere troppi problemi. Lo sceriffo aveva inventato tante tasse ingiuste che gli servivano a finanziare i suoi complotti con i cavalieri neri. Ora che non c'è non è necessario che i contadini le paghino e grazie ai consigli di tuo padre siamo riusciti anche ad aumentare i profitti dei vari villaggi.  
\- Ho sentito che la famiglia del mugnaio è in difficoltà. Il capofamiglia è stato malato e i suoi figli sono ancora troppo piccoli per lavorare al suo posto. Se non potranno pagare le tasse, cosa succederà?  
Guy ricordò che tempo prima, in una situazione simile, lo sceriffo aveva chiuso il mulino e cacciato la famiglia del mugnaio in mezzo a una strada.  
\- Chiudere il mulino non sarebbe utile a nessuno. Gli permetterò di pagare la cifra dovuta un po' alla volta a patto che il mulino resti in attività e che ci permetta di macinare il grano destinato al castello a un prezzo ridotto.  
\- Mi sembra una buona soluzione. Così il denaro risparmiato potrà coprire la cifra mancante delle tasse.  
Arrivarono al villaggio e ancora una volta Guy si stupì quando una buona parte degli abitanti del villaggio lo salutò con rispetto.  
Contrariamente a quello che succedeva un tempo, la raccolta delle tasse avvenne senza problemi e presto Guy poté rimandare i soldati al castello insieme al denaro raccolto. Affidò al capitano delle guardie il compito di scortare il carro con gli incassi, mentre lui decise di aspettare Marian, che era andata a visitare una delle donne del villaggio che aveva partorito da poco.  
Si appoggiò al tronco di un albero incrociando le braccia davanti a sé e attese pazientemente, godendo del tepore del sole che gli scaldava il viso.  
Dopo un po' si accorse di non essere solo e notò un bambino che lo stava osservando, serio.  
\- Sir Guy? È vero che voi risolvete i problemi?  
\- Chi te lo ha detto?  
\- Ho sentito alcuni uomini al mercato che lo dicevano. Uno di loro era molto contento e diceva che voi gli avevate tolto una preoccupazione che non lo faceva dormire. Io ho un problema, Sir Guy.  
Gisborne si sforzò di restare serio. Non immaginava che problema così serio potesse avere un bambino di quell'età.  
Il bambino gli chiese di seguirlo e Guy lo assecondò, del resto non aveva nulla da fare mentre aspettava il ritorno di Marian.  
Il ragazzino lo portò fino a un granaio e gli indicò una cagna che stava allattando molti cuccioli, poi ne prese uno nero, più piccolo degli altri e lo mostrò a Guy.  
\- Mio padre dice che ha avuto troppi cuccioli e che non riesce ad allattarli tutti. Questo qui non riesce mai a mangiare.  
\- Credo che sia normale, se non possono sopravvivere tutti la madre allatta solo quelli più forti.  
Il bambino sospirò.  
\- Lo dice anche mio padre. Ma io non voglio che muoia... Forse non sarà il più forte, ma non ha nulla che non va rispetto agli altri. Finora ho cercato di dargli di nascosto un po' di latte di capra, ma il mio papà mi ha scoperto e ha detto che se avessi sprecato altro latte per lui, lo avrebbe annegato nello stagno. Voi potete aiutarmi a salvarlo, Sir Guy?  
\- Cosa ti fa pensare che io possa farlo?  
Il bambino gli sorrise, fiducioso.  
\- Al castello avete sicuramente tanto latte e voi non dovete venderlo per vivere, potete darne un po' anche a lui. Ho sentito Lady Marian che diceva che voi non siete cattivo come credevano tutti, perciò dovete essere buono.  
Gli mise in mano il cucciolo e Guy lo fissò senza sapere cosa fare, sentendosi ridicolo e a disagio e timoroso di poter ferire quella creatura fragile.  
\- Guy? - La voce di Marian lo chiamò da fuori dal granaio e il bambino rispose per lui.  
\- Siamo qui, Lady Marian! Ho chiesto a Sir Guy di aiutarmi!  
La ragazza entrò nell'edificio, incuriosita ed emise un verso deliziato nel vedere il cucciolo che Guy aveva tra le mani.  
\- Oh! È così carino!  
\- La madre non può allattarlo. - Disse il bambino, triste. - Volevo darlo a Sir Guy perché al castello avrete di certo un po' di latte per lui.  
La ragazza allungò una mano ad accarezzare il cagnolino, sfiorando anche le dita di Guy   
\- Guy, dovresti prenderlo. Quando sarà un po' più grande potrebbe stare nei canili del castello ed essere utile come cane da caccia. - Sia la ragazza che il bambino lo fissarono con occhi supplichevoli e in quel momento Gisborne capì di non avere scampo.  
Fece un sospiro rassegnato e passò il cucciolo a Marian perché lo tenesse lei.  
\- Suppongo che Allan potrebbe badare a lui, magari così eviterà di passare tanto tempo dietro alle ragazze della taverna.  
Marian sorrise, raggiante e Guy si ritrovò a pensare che forse accettare di occuparsi di quel cucciolo lo avrebbe fatto sembrare ridicolo di fronte ai suoi uomini, ma che poteva anche avere i suoi vantaggi.  
Le porse il braccio e la ragazza vi si appoggiò, contenta, stringendosi il cucciolo al cuore.  
Guy le sorrise.  
\- Torniamo al castello, mia signora?  
  
Guy sedette all'ombra dell'albero del cortile del castello e lanciò un bastoncino. Il cane lo inseguì scompostamente e glielo riportò, scodinzolando.  
\- Bravo, ma ora dammelo, Lupo.  
Il cucciolone fece un balzo indietro per evitare di farsi prendere il bastoncino e ringhiò giocosamente, poi tornò a farsi avanti scodinzolando, invitando Guy a giocare con lui.  
Il minuscolo cucciolo denutrito, affidato alle cure di Allan e Marian, si era ripreso perfettamente ed era cresciuto sano e vivace, anche se di fiero e minaccioso aveva solo il nome. E ovviamente aveva deciso di affezionarsi ostinatamente a Gisborne e lo seguiva ovunque, trotterellandogli dietro con la sua andatura sgraziata e la coda sbilenca.  
Guy sapeva che i suoi uomini sorridevano nel vederlo accompagnato da quel botolo arruffato, ma in fondo non gli dispiaceva la presenza di quell'ombra affettuosa.  
Lupo abbaiò all'improvviso e corse via scodinzolando. Guy alzò lo sguardo e vide Marian in fondo al cortile, che si dirigeva verso di lui, mentre il cane le saltava intorno per farle le feste.  
Gisborne le sorrise con calore e si alzò per andarle incontro, ma quando si avvicinò a lei si accorse che la ragazza era turbata.  
Capì subito di cosa si trattava.  
\- Ci sono notizie?  
\- È arrivato un messaggio di Robin. Sta tornando a Nottingham.  



	6. Back from the Holy Land

Guy si sentì sprofondare. Aveva sempre saputo che quel periodo di pace non sarebbe durato, che prima o poi o lo sceriffo, o Robin Hood o il re sarebbero tornati in Inghilterra, ma aveva volutamente ignorato quella possibilità, aveva fatto finta che quei giorni sereni potessero durare in eterno.  
Ma ora le parole di Marian avevano infranto quell'illusione: in ogni caso per lui era la fine.  
Non guardò la ragazza.  
\- Congratulazioni. - Disse in tono tetro. - Mi perdonerai se non verrò al tuo matrimonio.  
Marian lo guardò, addolorata.  
Il messaggio di Robin, breve e fin troppo freddo non le aveva dato la felicità che si sarebbe aspettata, ma le parole amare di Guy la ferivano profondamente.  
\- Guy…  
Gisborne alzò lo sguardo su di lei e vide che Marian aveva gli occhi lucidi di lacrime. Si sentì in colpa e la strinse tra le braccia, d'impulso.  
\- Scusami. Non avrei dovuto parlarti così, non ne ho alcun diritto. - Fece un sospiro. - Lo sceriffo? Hood diceva qualcosa in proposito nel suo messaggio?  
Marian rimase appoggiata col viso al petto di Guy, confortata dal calore del suo abbraccio. Avrebbe dovuto allontanarsi da lui, Robin non avrebbe capito quella confidenza, ma non voleva. Sapeva che la notizia che gli aveva dato era una fonte di grande sofferenza per Guy e ne era sinceramente dispiaciuta.  
Ascoltò i battiti del suo cuore per qualche attimo prima di rispondergli.  
\- Non ne parlava. Non ha scritto molto in effetti, solo che stava tornando. - Disse, un po' abbattuta.  
Il messaggio di Robin, breve e freddo l'aveva delusa. Dopo tanti mesi di assenza si sarebbe aspettata qualche parola in più, qualche frase affettuosa o almeno il racconto del periodo che aveva passato lontano da lei, ma Robin si era limitato ad avvisarla del suo ritorno senza aggiungere altro.  
Guy la lasciò andare e fece un passo indietro e Marian sentì freddo ora che non era più tra le sue braccia.  
\- In fondo non fa molta differenza. - Disse Guy, in tono triste. - Che torni Vaisey o solo Hood, per me non cambia molto. In nessun caso potrò restare qui. Ma è stato bello finché è durato e devo ringraziare te per questo.  
\- Non puoi restare?  
\- Se Vaisey è vivo, no di certo. Non tornerò più sotto il suo giogo.  
\- Forse Robin lo ha ucciso… Potresti prendere il suo posto definitivamente, in questi mesi hai fatto un ottimo lavoro, nessuno potrebbe negarlo.  
Guy le sorrise.  
\- Sarebbe bello. Ma Hood non lo permetterebbe mai.  
\- Potrei parlargli, convincerlo.  
\- Marian, tu sei l'ultima che potrebbe farlo.  
\- Perché?  
\- Per questo.  
Guy le appoggiò una mano sulla guancia e si chinò a baciarla. Le toccò le labbra con un bacio dolce e tenero e Marian non si tirò indietro, ma rimase a guardarlo, spaurita.  
\- Anche se ho accettato la tua amicizia, non significa che io abbia smesso di amarti. Posso accontentarmi, se non mi ami io non posso farci niente se non accettarlo ed essere contento lo stesso di quello che puoi darmi, ma Hood non lo capirebbe. Qualunque parola positiva che tu potrai spendere per me, per lui sarebbe solo un ulteriore motivo per odiarmi.  
La ragazza rimase in silenzio. Sapeva che Guy aveva ragione.  
Gisborne le voltò le spalle e fece per rientrare nel castello.  
\- Guy? Dove vai?  
Il cavaliere le rivolse un sorriso triste.  
\- Devo sistemare le mie cose. Quando Hood tornerà dovrò essere pronto a partire.  
Si allontanò da lei e Lupo lo seguì all'interno del castello.  
Rimasta sola, Marian si lasciò cadere sulla panchetta ai piedi dell'albero, si prese il viso tra le mani e scoppiò a piangere.  
  
Allan legò il proprio cavallo dietro al carro, accanto a quello di Guy, poi salì a cassetta e prese le redini.  
Fece partire il carro a passo lento e lo fece uscire dalla città, lanciando di tanto in tanto uno sguardo preoccupato a Guy, seduto in silenzio accanto a lui.  
Il cavaliere nero aveva il cane accucciato ai piedi e gli teneva una mano sul capo, accarezzandolo distrattamente.  
\- Ne sei sicuro, Giz? Andare via così, di nascosto?  
\- Se devo andare via, a che servirebbe fare tante scene? E comunque non importerebbe a nessuno.  
\- A Marian importerà.  
\- Lei sposerà Hood. È meglio così, credimi.  
\- Mi dispiace, Giz.  
Proseguirono il cammino senza parlare per un po', poi Guy si voltò verso il giovane.  
\- Sei sicuro di voler venire con me? Al castello avresti una posizione sicura.  
\- Con Robin che mi considera un traditore? No, grazie.  
\- Marian garantirebbe per te.  
Allan alzò le spalle.  
\- Con tutte le sue buone intenzioni, temo che finirei a penzolare da una forca e vorrei evitarlo. No Giz, preferisco venire con te.  
\- Mi fa piacere. - Disse Guy, semplicemente e Allan si rese conto che quello era un ringraziamento.  
\- A questo servono gli amici, no?  
Guy lo fissò, sorpreso. Allan lo considerava davvero un amico?  
Era un pensiero strano, ma anche una piccola scintilla di calore nel freddo che sentiva dentro di sé.  
Gli sorrise.  
\- Già.  
\- Allora, dove andremo ora?  
\- Non lo so. Da qualche parte dove non mi conoscono. In qualche posto dove possa costruirmi una vita che sia mia e non dello sceriffo, né di nessun altro.  
\- Non mi sembra male come piano.  
Guy annuì, ma avrebbe voluto gridare che invece era un piano orribile, inaccettabile perché lo avrebbe separato per sempre dall'unica luce della sua vita.  
Il suo cuore gli diceva di tornare indietro, ma sapeva che era meglio così. Una volta tornato Hood, la sua presenza avrebbe solo creato problemi a Marian e che senso aveva rimanere quando conosceva già la scelta della ragazza?  
Almeno poteva vivere sapendo di essere riuscito ad ottenere la sua amicizia e la sua stima invece del disprezzo meritato dal cane dello sceriffo.  
Avevano percorso un bel pezzo di strada quando videro una nuvola di polvere in fondo alla strada.  
\- Cos'è, Giz?  
\- Uomini a cavallo. Tanti.  
\- Possiamo evitarli?  
\- Non credo, non ci sono posti dove nascondersi e comunque ormai ci avranno visti. Tieniti pronto, potremmo doverci difendere.  
Li raggiunsero poco dopo e Guy impallidì nel vedere chi era al comando di quegli uomini, ma si sforzò di restare impassibile.  
\- Oh, ma guarda che strani incontri che si fanno a volte. - Disse Robin, smontando di sella e puntando l'arco contro i due uomini. - Gisborne e il nostro Giuda. Che strano Allan, ancora non hai tradito anche lui?  
Allan divenne rosso in volto, ma non disse nulla, mentre Guy guardò Robin freddamente.  
\- Cosa vuoi, Hood? Lasciaci passare.  
\- Perché, per lasciarti libero di raggiungere il tuo padrone?  
Guy si sentì gelare.  
\- Vaisey è vivo?  
\- Come se non lo sapessi, Gisborne.  
\- No, non ne so nulla!  
\- E allora che ci fai a quest'ora su un carro diretto chissà dove? - Robin salì sul carro e tirò via il telo che copriva il carico. - Con sopra mezzo castello a quanto pare. Ma guarda, qui dentro ci sono anche parecchie monete d'argento. Cosa te ne fai? Lo sceriffo ha bisogno di fondi?  
\- Giù le mani, Hood, non è roba tua!  
\- Nemmeno tua! Questi soldi appartengono al popolo di Nottingham!  
Guy fece per estrarre la spada e Robin lo fissò.  
\- Davvero, Gisborne? Siete in due contro venti uomini. Credo proprio che ti convenga consegnarmi la spada e arrenderti.  
Si avvicinò per togliergli l'arma e lo afferrò per la giacca, avvicinando il viso a quello di Guy.  
\- Non ho ancora fatto il tuo nome al re a proposito del tentativo di ucciderlo, se non vuoi finire appeso a una forca ti conviene collaborare.  
\- Non hai fatto il mio nome solo perché non hai le prove!  
\- Credi che il re crederebbe più facilmente a me o a te? Vuoi rischiare, Gisborne?  
\- Cosa vuoi da me, Hood? - Chiese stancamente.  
\- Voglio Vaisey e tu di certo sai dov'è.  
\- No, non lo so. Tu dovresti saperlo meglio di me visto che lo hai inseguito in Terra Santa.  
\- Scendi dal carro.  
Allan guardò gli altri due, preoccupato dal tono minaccioso di Robin Hood.  
\- Robin? Cosa vuoi fare?  
\- Non ti riguarda, Allan. E tu scendi.  
\- Non ho intenzione di ostacolarti, Hood. Anzi, se hai intenzione di far fuori lo sceriffo faresti un favore anche a me.  
\- Risparmia il fiato, Gisborne, ne riparleremo a Nottingham. Magari al cospetto del re.  
Guy lo guardò, stupito. Il re era tornato in Inghilterra?  
Robin gli legò le mani e fissò la corda alla sella del proprio cavallo.  
Guy non fece nulla per ribellarsi: tempo prima aveva fatto la stessa cosa quando aveva arrestato Robin Hood ed era chiaro che ora l'ex fuorilegge aveva intenzione di ripagarlo con la stessa moneta.  
Il cavallo si mosse e la corda si tese con uno strattone, obbligando Guy a muoversi per non cadere.  
Iniziò a camminare dietro al cavallo, cercando di non inciampare e dopo un po' Robin si voltò a guardarlo, con un sorriso ironico.  
\- Scommetto che ora non ti sembra più tanto divertente, non è vero?  
Guy non gli rispose.  
No, non era affatto divertente, ma la cosa peggiore era che Robin Hood lo stava riportando a Nottingham in quel modo umiliante e che Marian lo avrebbe visto così.  



	7. What Happened to Sir Guy?

Marian ordinò a uno dei ragazzi delle scuderie di sellare il suo cavallo e il giovane la fissò per un attimo prima di obbedire, stupito per il tono brusco e impaziente con cui le aveva dato quel comando.  
Di solito Lady Marian era sempre gentile e sorridente, ma in quel momento sembrava agitata e impaziente.  
La ragazza camminò avanti e indietro per il cortile mentre aspettava il cavallo, pentendosi di non averlo sellato da sola per fare più in fretta e sentiva l'angoscia che le stringeva la gola.  
Il giorno prima le parole di Guy l'avevano turbata e lei voleva parlargli, convincerlo a non andare via perché sicuramente sarebbero riusciti a trovare una soluzione per mettere d'accordo lui e Robin.  
Si era alzata all'alba ed era andata a bussare alla sua porta non appena aveva potuto, ma Guy non aveva risposto.  
Marian aveva provato la maniglia della sua stanza e la porta si era aperta cigolando. Guy non era nei suoi alloggi e sembrava che non ci fosse mai stato: le stanze erano vuote e la maggior parte delle sue cose erano sparite.  
La ragazza aveva iniziato a tremare: possibile che Guy se ne fosse andato in piena notte, senza nemmeno salutarla?  
Mentre correva verso gli alloggi di Allan per parlare con lui, la conversazione con Guy del giorno prima continuava a risuonarle nella mente e Marian si rese conto che quello _era_ un addio.  
Nemmeno Allan era al castello e anche le sue cose non c'erano più.  
Terrorizzata e furiosa, Marian era corsa alle stalle per farsi sellare il cavallo.  
Non poteva finire così, non glielo avrebbe permesso.  
Non appena il ragazzo tornò con la sua cavalcatura, Marian gli strappò le redini di mano e saltò in sella, poi incitò il cavallo e lo guidò fuori dal castello.  
  
Robin fermò il cavallo entrando a Clun e lanciò uno sguardo dietro di sé: Gisborne si era lasciato cadere in ginocchio e ansimava, esausto.  
Robin lo ignorò e sorrise nel vedere i contadini che si avvicinavano. Di sicuro lo avrebbero accolto con entusiasmo dopo essere stato lontano per tanto tempo e lo avrebbero festeggiato per aver arrestato l'uomo che li aveva oppressi tanti a lungo.  
Si sorprese nel notare che non si avvicinavano e pensò che fossero intimiditi dai soldati della scorta.  
Fece cenno agli uomini di attendere e mosse il cavallo in avanti, dimenticando che Gisborne non si era ancora rialzato.  
Guy si sentì strattonare in avanti e cadde nel fango della strada mentre il cavallo lo trascinava.  
Robin si fermò quasi subito: aveva voluto umiliare Gisborne, ma non aveva intenzione di ferirlo o di fargli del male, non finché non fosse stato condannato per i suoi crimini.  
Gli lanciò un'occhiata per assicurarsi di non averlo ferito e vide che Gisborne si stava già rialzando, anche se un po' a fatica.  
Robin tornò a rivolgersi ai contadini, sorridendo.  
\- Allora, vi sono mancato? Ora che sono tornato le cose andranno meglio, non dovete preoccuparvi.  
Gli abitanti di Clun lo fissarono, incerti.  
\- So che deve essere stata dura in nostra assenza, ma ora che il re è tornato in Inghilterra non dovrete più soffrire, farò in modo che ognuno abbia ciò di cui ha bisogno.  
\- Robin… - Iniziò uno degli anziani, incerto, come se avesse timore di offenderlo. - A dire il vero non siamo stati male come pensate… Ma perché avete legato Sir Guy?  
  
Guy iniziò a rialzarsi da terra senza osare guardarsi intorno. Quel trattamento era umiliante, ma sapeva che Robin aveva le sue ragioni per riservarglielo.  
Improvvisamente si sentì prendere per un braccio e qualcuno lo aiutò a rialzarsi da terra.  
Sollevò lo sguardo e incontrò il viso preoccupato di una delle contadine, una donna robusta e non troppo giovane che aveva chiesto il suo consiglio per una discussione tra vicini qualche mese prima.  
La donna si tolse il grembiule dalla vita e lo usò per togliergli un po' di fango dal viso, mentre la vicina con cui aveva litigato si faceva avanti con una ciotola di acqua fresca.  
\- State bene, Sir Guy? - Chiese, offrendogli da bere, mentre l'altra donna continuava a ripulirlo premurosamente dal fango.  
\- Cosa è successo? Perché siete legato?  
Gisborne guardò le due donne, allibito: quando aveva risolto la loro discussione sembrava che non ci fosse modo di rappacificarle, ma ora sembravano perfettamente solidali nell'aiutare lui.  
Robin osservava la scena, egualmente stupito: perché la gente di Clun che aveva sempre considerato Gisborne come un demonio ora sembrava così preoccupata per lui?  
Gli abitanti del villaggio, trovando coraggio dopo la domanda del vecchio che si era rivolto a Robin, seguirono il suo esempio e iniziarono a chiedere spiegazioni a Robin.  
Era vero che un tempo Gisborne era un nemico, ma negli ultimi tempi li aveva aiutati, si era comportato in modo giusto e aveva conquistato la loro fiducia. Perché arrestarlo proprio ora che le cose andavano bene?  
Allan sogghignò nel vedere l'espressione confusa di Robin.  
\- Te lo avevo detto che le cose non sono come pensavi. Giz non se l'è cavata male senza te nei paraggi.  
Little John lo guardò male.  
\- Non dire assurdità, Gisborne è malvagio. Certe cose non cambiano.  
Much annuì enfaticamente.  
  
Marian incitò il cavallo, spingendolo al galoppo. Aveva chiesto informazioni ai mercanti di Nottingham e alcuni di loro gli avevano detto di aver visto passare Allan e Gisborne su un carro lungo la strada principale poco prima dell'alba, mentre si allontanavano dalla città.  
La ragazza sperava di riuscire a raggiungerli, anche se non era certa di cosa avrebbe detto a Guy.  
Era furiosa con lui perché era andato via senza dirle nulla, ma sapeva che per lui sarebbe stato difficile rimanere a Nottingham una volta ritornato Robin.  
In ogni caso voleva vederlo, parlare con lui almeno un'ultima volta anche se non avrebbe saputo spiegare perché per lei fosse così importante se poi avrebbe comunque dovuto dirgli addio.  
Quando arrivò in vista di Clun, si accorse dei cavalli fermi lungo la strada, montati da uomini in divisa da soldati, e della folla radunata.  
Aumentò l'andatura, ansiosa di capire cosa fosse successo, e riconobbe subito la figura inconfondibile di Gisborne, in piedi dietro a uno dei cavalli. Il cavaliere nero aveva le spalle curve come se fosse stanco ed era circondato da alcune donne del villaggio che sembravano preoccupate per lui.  
Avvicinandosi, Marian vide che era pallido e sporco di fango e che teneva gli occhi bassi, con aria rassegnata. Incapace di distogliere lo sguardo da lui, si accorse che aveva le mani legate e che sembrava triste e sconfitto.  
Preoccupata e angosciata, non si soffermò a guardare nessuno degli altri presenti mentre saltava giù dal cavallo e si faceva strada in mezzo alle donne per correre da lui.  
\- Guy! - Gridò, prendendogli le mani per iniziare a sciogliere i nodi che lo legavano. - Cosa ti è successo?! Sei ferito?  
Gisborne la guardò, incredulo e un po' stordito.  
\- Marian… - Sussurrò, senza riuscire a distogliere gli occhi da quelli della ragazza. Non capiva perché lei fosse lì e perché fosse corsa da lui invece di precipitarsi ad abbracciare Robin Hood.  
\- Dove pensavi di andare? Sciocco!  
La ragazza lo guardò, pensando che aveva rischiato di non rivederlo più, e lasciò vagare lo sguardo su ogni dettaglio del suo viso, dalla barba appena spuntata che rendeva ruvida la pelle della sua guancia ai capelli che si arricciavano sul collo, dagli occhi azzurri pieni di così tante emozioni contrastanti, agli schizzi di fango che gli segnavano il viso.  
Allungò una mano per pulirgliene uno accanto all'occhio e la sua mano si mosse da sola, scivolandogli lungo il viso per affondargli tra i capelli e fermarsi sulla nuca di Guy.  
Poi d'impulso lo attirò a sé e lo baciò.  
  
Il viso di Robin si era allargato in un sorriso quando aveva visto arrivare Marian al galoppo, ma la sua allegria si era spenta quando la ragazza gli era passata accanto senza nemmeno vederlo.  
L'aveva vista correre da Gisborne e, non contenta, lo aveva baciato.  
Robin era rimasto a bocca aperta, troppo sconvolto per reagire subito e lo stesso valeva per i membri della sua banda.  
Inaspettatamente, il primo a riprendersi fu proprio Guy.  
Gli sembrava incredibile che Marian potesse desiderare di baciare proprio lui e in un altro momento sarebbe solo riuscito a pregare che quell'attimo non finisse mai, ma c'era qualcosa di profondamente sbagliato nel baciare la ragazza proprio di fronte all'uomo che lei aveva affermato di amare.  
Con un enorme sforzo di volontà le mise le mani sulle spalle e la staccò da sé.  
Marian lo fissò, contrariata e stupita, poi sul suo viso si dipinse un'espressione inorridita quando riconobbe Much e Little John alle spalle di Allan.  
La ragazza fece un passo indietro, rendendosi conto che anche Robin doveva essere lì.  
Si coprì la bocca con una mano tremante, pensando al gesto che aveva appena fatto e guardò Guy, come se sperasse in un suo aiuto.  
Ma Gisborne non poté fare nulla per andare in suo soccorso: un attimo dopo Robin si avventò su di lui e lo gettò a terra con un pugno.  



	8. Two Loves

Guy rotolò a terra e si girò sulla schiena appena in tempo per vedere Robin che si avventava su di lui con un pugnale in mano.  
\- Mi ucciderai così, senza che possa difendermi? Non dicevi di essere un eroe, Hood?!  
Robin tagliò la corda che gli teneva legate le mani, lanciandogli uno sguardo di sufficienza.  
\- Non ho intenzione di prendere a pugni un uomo legato.  
Gisborne si rialzò in fretta e Robin gli fu addosso di nuovo.  
Guy si spostò per evitare il suo colpo e Robin lo guardò, furioso.  
\- Prova solo a sfiorarla ancora e sei morto, Gisborne. Avrei dovuto aspettarmelo da uno come te, approfittarti di lei mentre io sono lontano!  
Stavolta fu Guy a balzare verso di lui con un ringhio. Lo afferrò per le braccia e rotolò a terra insieme a Robin, cercando di colpirlo.  
\- Io non mi approfitterei mai di Marian!  
\- E quello di poco fa cos'era?!  
Continuarono ad azzuffarsi sotto lo sguardo inorridito di Marian e la ragazza cercò aiuto per separarli guardando sia Allan che gli altri membri della banda di Robin.  
Ma Allan si limitava a tenere Lupo per il collare, mentre gli altri non sembravano aspettare altro se non vedere Robin che dava una lezione a Gisborne.  
Sussultò nel vedere che Guy stava sanguinando da un labbro mentre Robin aveva un graffio vicino all'occhio.  
\- Smettetela! - Gridò, ma nessuno dei due la ascoltò.  
\- Tu la hai lasciata sola per mesi! Credi che non vedessi quanto era delusa nel veder passare i giorni senza ricevere tue notizie?!  
Guy piantò un ginocchio nella schiena di Robin, cercando di bloccargli le braccia per immobilizzarlo, ma l'altro reagì, riuscì a spingerlo a terra e lo colpì di nuovo.  
\- Dovevo salvare il re dai vostri complotti!  
\- Ah, sì, lo hai fatto molto bene, vedo! Ti sei lasciato sfuggire Vaisey!  
\- E questa ti sembra una buona scusa per baciare la mia promessa sposa?!  
Robin afferrò Guy per la giacca e alzò il pugno per picchiarlo ancora. Contemporaneamente Gisborne strinse una mano attorno al collo di Robin, ma nessuno dei due riuscì a portare a compimento l'azione perché furono colpiti entrambi da una secchiata d'acqua fredda.  
Robin e Guy smisero di lottare e si voltarono a guardare Marian: la ragazza aveva in mano un secchio vuoto e fremeva d'ira. Gettò via il contenitore e sbatté un piede a terra.  
\- Vi ho detto di smetterla! Alzatevi, tutti e due!  
\- Ti ha baciato! - Protestò Robin e Marian arrossì, ma non si lasciò intimidire.  
\- Sono io che ho baciato lui. - Disse, sinceramente. - Ma di questo sarebbe meglio parlare in privato.  
\- Come hai potuto?!  
\- Ti ha detto che vuole discuterne in privato! - Esclamò Guy e Robin lo fulminò con lo sguardo.  
\- Non sono affari tuoi, Gisborne.  
\- Lo sono, visto che ha baciato _me_.  
Robin fu sul punto di attaccarlo ancora, ma Marian si mise in mezzo ai due uomini.  
\- Ora basta!  
Robin la guardò per un attimo e fece un sospiro.  
\- Torniamo al castello! - Ordinò.  
I soldati guardarono Gisborne, incerti, e Robin esitò. Lo avrebbe legato di nuovo volentieri e se fosse stato per lui lo avrebbe trascinato fino al castello scegliendo un percorso che passasse tra cespugli di rovi e pozze di fango, ma sapeva che Marian non avrebbe mai approvato e aveva l'impressione che anche gli abitanti dei villaggi non avrebbero capito.  
\- Sali sul carro. - Disse seccamente, rivolgendosi a Guy. - E non pensare nemmeno di scappare.  
Gisborne lo guardò male, ma non si oppose e raggiunse Allan sul carro. Lupo gli saltò addosso scodinzolando, ma Guy non si sentiva dell'umore adatto per giocare con lui e si limitò ad accarezzarlo sulla testa.  
\- Tutto bene, Giz?  
\- Ti sembra che qualcosa vada bene? - Rispose Guy, tetro.  
\- Marian ha baciato te, non Robin.  
Gisborne lo guardò e si lasciò strappare un leggero sorriso, ma scosse la testa.  
\- Marian è stata molto chiara sui propri sentimenti, purtroppo. Ora che Hood è qui non mi faccio troppe illusioni, sarò già abbastanza fortunato se non finirò appeso a una forca o chiuso nelle segrete.  
\- Robin non è ingiusto. Quando saprà come hai amministrato la contea in questi mesi, ne terrà conto.  
Guy non gli rispose, Allan sembrava fiducioso, ma lui non lo era altrettanto. Rimase in silenzio ad accarezzare distrattamente la testa del cane mentre il carro tornava lentamente verso Nottingham.  
  
Marian trattenne il cavallo per restare in fondo al gruppo. Voleva riflettere per un po' sui propri sentimenti prima di essere costretta ad affrontare Robin e Guy.  
Avrebbe dovuto essere felice di riabbracciare il suo promesso sposo dopo tanti mesi, ma non riusciva ad allontanare dal suo cuore il sordo rancore che l'aveva tormentata in tutti quel tempo in cui era stato lontano. Perché non riusciva a perdonargli il fatto di essere stata lasciata indietro?  
Se Robin l'avesse lasciata andare con lui, lei non avrebbe mai pensato a baciare Guy, avrebbe continuato a ignorare l'uomo che Gisborne poteva essere una volta libero dall'ombra dello sceriffo.  
Se non avesse imparato a conoscerlo meglio, non si sarebbe mai sentita così lacerata dentro al pensiero di dovergli dire addio.  
 _Non si sarebbe mai innamorata di lui..._  
Marian sussultò e si coprì la bocca con una mano.  
Non era possibile, lei amava Robin, lo avrebbe sposato e sarebbero stati felici insieme, come poteva pensare di essersi innamorata di Gisborne.  
Eppure anche in quel momento non riusciva a distogliere gli occhi dal cavaliere nero.  
Guy era seduto sul carro accanto ad Allan, col muso di Lupo appoggiato in grembo e accarezzava il cane con aria malinconica. Aveva il viso e gli abiti sporchi di fango e un taglio sanguinante sul labbro e Marian provava il desiderio di allungare una mano per pulirgli il viso e consolare la tristezza che leggeva sul suo viso.  
Come era possibile?  
 _Siamo amici, nient'altro. Gli voglio bene, ma amo Robin._  
Però il bacio di poco prima non aveva nulla a che fare con l'amicizia e non poteva negarlo. Le sensazioni che aveva provato non erano le stesse che avrebbe potuto sentire nell'abbracciare Allan o Much.  
Guardò le mura della città, sempre più vicine e si sentì morire dentro.  
Robin avrebbe voluto una spiegazione e lei si sentiva divorare dai sensi di colpa, ma che spiegazione poteva dargli quando non sapeva nemmeno lei cosa provava?  
E poi c'era anche l'ansia per il ritorno del re.  
Cosa sarebbe successo una volta che Re Riccardo avesse ripreso il trono?  
Avrebbe voluto Robin sempre al suo fianco impegnando tutto il suo tempo? E cosa avrebbe fatto a Guy? Avrebbe punito anche lui per i misfatti di Vaisey?  
Poco prima era stata furiosa anche con Gisborne perché era partito senza salutarla, ma in quel momento riusciva a capirlo, avrebbe voluto voltare il cavallo e fuggire via, lontana da tutto e da tutti.  
Ma sapeva che non sarebbe riuscita a sfuggire ai suoi sentimenti.  
  
Vaisey osservò il gruppo di soldati a cavallo che passava lungo la strada, nascosto dalle imposte della finestra della locanda. Il proprietario di quel posto lo temeva abbastanza da renderlo sicuro che non avrebbe denunciato la sua presenza a nessuno, ma per maggior sicurezza lo sceriffo aveva preferito tenere nascosto il volto sotto il cappuccio di un mantello. I cavalieri neri superstiti che lo accompagnavano celavano le loro fattezze allo stesso modo.  
\- Quel maledetto Locksley è ancora sulle nostre tracce.  
\- Quello non è il tuo uomo? Quello che avrebbe dovuto attentare al re? Non doveva essere morto?  
Vaisey fissò Gisborne, seduto su un carro scortato dai soldati di Locksley, ma non riuscì a capire se fosse prigioniero oppure se fosse con loro di sua volontà.  
\- Sembrava moribondo quando siamo partiti. - Disse, in tono asciutto.  
\- Mi sembra piuttosto vivo adesso. Ci si può fidare di lui?  
\- Gisborne era un cane fedele, avrebbe obbedito a ogni comando finché era sotto il mio controllo. Ma dopo tutto questo tempo sotto l'influenza di quella donna malefica, chi può dirlo? Ha sempre cercato di sviluppare quella stupida umanità che lo indeboliva e da cui non riusciva a liberarsi. A questo punto non possiamo fidarci di nessuno, nemmeno di Gisborne. No, uccideremo il re basandoci solo sulle nostre forze, senza l'aiuto di altri.  
\- Quel Gisborne ci conosce, potrebbe testimoniare contro di noi. Come potremo essere certi che non ci ostacolerà?  
Vaisey lanciò un ultimo sguardo a Guy e alzò le spalle.  
\- Se questo vi preoccupa uccidete anche lui. Per me non fa differenza.  



	9. The Pact

Robin scese da cavallo e guardò i soldati che entravano nel cortile del castello. Altri uomini di Re Riccardo erano giunti al castello prima di lui, rendendolo sicuro per l'arrivo del re, previsto a breve.  
Avrebbe dovuto essere felice, il re era tornato in Inghilterra ed era scampato agli attentati di Vaisey, ma in quel momento il sovrano non era al primo posto nei suoi pensieri.  
Marian.  
Il pensiero della scena a cui aveva assistito poco prima continuava a tormentarlo e aveva paura di quello che gli avrebbe detto la ragazza di lì a breve. Avrebbe voluto evitare di affrontarla, ma sapeva che avrebbe dovuto farlo, chiederle una spiegazione per quello che aveva fatto.  
Come aveva potuto baciare Gisborne?  
Marian gli era passata accanto senza nemmeno vederlo per correre dal cavaliere nero. Gli sembrava impossibile e lo faceva ardere di odio per il rivale.  
Perché Gisborne era rimasto a Nottingham? Perché non si era unito ai complotti di Vaisey? Sarebbe stato tutto molto più semplice.  
Guardò il carro guidato da Allan che passava attraverso il cancello del castello e cercò con lo sguardo i soldati più vicini per ordinare loro di mettere sotto chiave sia Gisborne che Allan, ma prima che potesse farlo, Guy scese dal carro e si diresse verso di lui.  
Robin lo guardò, chiedendosi se dovesse prepararsi a un nuovo scontro, ma Gisborne non fece nulla per attaccarlo e si limitò a fermarsi di fronte a lui, incrociando le braccia davanti a sé.  
\- Dobbiamo parlare, Hood. In privato.  
Robin stava per rispondergli in tono duro, dicendogli che non aveva nulla di cui parlare con uno dei complici di Vaisey quando qualcosa gli toccò le gambe all'improvviso, facendolo sussultare.  
Guardò in basso e si trovò a fissare un cane piccolo e nero, dal pelo arruffato che gli si era seduto su un piede e lo guardava a sua volta, con la lingua di fuori e la coda che batteva freneticamente a terra.  
Robin si chiese distrattamente da dove fosse arrivato e se il suo umore non fosse stato tanto tetro per via di Marian e della minaccia di Vaisey, si sarebbe sicuramente chinato a fargli una carezza.  
Ma rimase a bocca aperta quando fu Gisborne a sollevare il cane da terra, con un'espressione vagamente imbarazzata sul volto.  
Il cucciolone si rilassò tra le braccia di Guy, perfettamente a suo agio e Gisborne gli concesse una breve carezza sul capo.  
\- Allan non è riuscito a insegnargli l'educazione. - Disse Guy, senza guardarlo e Robin ebbe l'impressione che quella fosse una specie di scusa. Non sapeva se fosse più assurdo vedere Gisborne alle prese con un cane di quel genere oppure ricevere delle scuse da lui.  
\- Allora? - Chiese Guy.  
\- Allora cosa?  
\- Possiamo parlare?  
Robin lo fissò e alzò le sopracciglia.  
\- Dovresti chiederlo più gentilmente, Gisborne.  
Guy si adombrò.  
\- Dico sul serio Hood, è importante.  
Robin rimase in attesa.  
Guy gli lanciò un'occhiata feroce, poi scosse la testa con uno sbuffo irritato.  
\- E va bene, Hood. _Per favore_ , ora possiamo parlare?  
Robin gli rivolse un sorriso sfrontato.  
\- Perché no? Vieni con me.  
  
Robin gli fece strada fino a una delle stanze vuote del castello e Guy lo seguì.  
\- Allora, Gisborne, cosa vuoi?  
Robin chiuse la porta alle loro spalle e Guy notò che non c'erano guardie nei dintorni. Si chiese se Robin Hood volesse semplicemente parlare in privato senza rischio di ascoltatori indiscreti o se non volesse testimoni nel caso che le cose si fossero messe male.  
Con un brivido si rese conto che Robin era armato e lui no, ma si affrettò a respingere quel pensiero inquietante: Hood era l'eroe, non avrebbe ucciso un uomo indifeso. Se avesse voluto la sua vita lo avrebbe denunciato al re e lo avrebbe fatto giustiziare pubblicamente.  
Mise giù Lupo, lui e Robin dovevano parlare di cose serie e lui si sentiva uno sciocco a iniziare un discorso di quel tipo tenendo in braccio un cucciolone scodinzolante. Il cane non sembrò prendersela e iniziò ad esplorare la stanza, annusando ogni angolo.  
\- Quello che è successo… - Iniziò Guy, un po' esitante. - Non è colpa di Marian. Non prendertela con lei.  
\- Io me la prendo _con te._  
\- Forse dovresti prendertela col tuo re e con lo sceriffo, invece. È per causa loro che l'hai lasciata sola così a lungo.  
\- E tu ne hai approfittato, ovviamente.  
\- Approfittato di cosa? Di una donna che mi ha detto chiaramente che ama te? So che hai una pessima opinione di me, ma ho ancora un po' di onore.  
\- Certo, lo stesso onore che se non ti fossi ammalato ti avrebbe portato a uccidere il re.  
\- Non mi sono ammalato.  
\- Questo è quello che ha detto Marian.  
\- All'inizio lo pensava anche lei.  
\- Vuoi farmi credere che hai finto di stare male e che lo sceriffo ci ha creduto?  
\- Non ho finto, ho preso del veleno per non essere costretto a seguire Vaisey. Se non credi a me, chiedilo alla strega.  
Robin lo guardò, scettico.  
\- A Matilda? E pretendi che ti creda? Matilda ti avrebbe dato più volentieri il colpo di grazia piuttosto che curarti.  
\- Probabilmente lo avrebbe fatto se Marian non l'avesse convinta. - Guy sorrise tra sé. - Quella ragazza è buona e generosa anche con chi non lo merita affatto. Ed è per questo che adesso io e te stiamo parlando.  
\- Cosa vuoi, Gisborne? Ancora non ho capito cosa vuoi da me.  
\- Voglio che io e te troviamo un accordo perché lei non debba soffrire.  
Robin lo fissò.  
\- Spiega cosa intendi.  
Guy si appoggiò al muro con la schiena e incrociò le braccia con un sospiro.  
\- Se non mi avessi fermato, buona parte dei nostri problemi sarebbero stati risolti: me ne sarei andato e né tu né Marian avreste più sentito parlare di me.  
\- Saresti fuggito con i soldi sottratti al popolo.  
\- No! Quello che avevo preso con me erano solo i profitti di Locksley e del castello, soldi che ho guadagnato onestamente.  
\- Locksley non ti appartiene.  
\- La riavrai, ma l'ho amministrata in tua assenza, quei profitti spettano a me. E se sei preoccupato per gli abitanti dei villaggi, lo hai visto prima, ho ottenuto il loro rispetto abbassando le tasse ingiuste imposte dallo sceriffo. Se non ti fidi chiedilo in giro, chiedi pure come ho amministrato la contea in questi mesi. Non ho preso nulla che non mi appartenesse.  
\- Perché stavi scappando?  
\- Perché Marian mi ha detto che tu stavi tornando. Voglio essere sincero, Hood, speravo che non lo facessi. Ho pregato di non dover rivedere né te né Vaisey, perché questi mesi trascorsi senza di voi non finissero mai. Ma non mi faccio illusioni, col tuo ritorno qui non c'è più posto per me.  
\- Ti ha _baciato._  
Guy sorrise, ma nel suo sguardo c'era solo una profonda tristezza.  
\- Lo so ed è la cosa più bella che mi sia capitata, ma era te che stava aspettando. Era la tua assenza che la rendeva triste. Credi che se pensassi di avere anche solo una minima speranza di essere ricambiato me ne andrei? No, Hood, lotterei con tutte le mie forze per conquistarla, ma non posso costringerla ad amarmi se il suo cuore è già tuo. Ci ho provato una volta e hai visto quanto è andata bene, no?  
Si sfiorò con un dito la cicatrice che aveva sullo zigomo.  
\- Senza di te sono stato felice, Hood, forse per la prima volta da quando i miei genitori erano ancora vivi. È stato bello illudermi per un po', immaginare che la mia vita potesse continuare come in questo periodo, ma non sono uno sciocco, ora è il momento di Marian di essere felice e per questo devi permettermi di andare via, perché posso accettare di perderla, ma non sopporterei di vederla insieme a te.  
\- E cosa faresti se ti lasciassi andare? Torneresti dal tuo padrone a complottare contro il re?!  
\- Quello mai! Piuttosto di cadere di nuovo nelle mani di Vaisey preferirei morire!  
Robin lo osservò. Gisborne poteva essere un traditore e un criminale, ma doveva ammettere che non era mai stato un bugiardo. Anche quando Robin aveva scoperto il suo ruolo nell'attentato a re Riccardo, Guy non aveva mai negato esplicitamente quello che aveva fatto.  
\- Attento a quello che dici, Gisborne, potrei prenderti in parola.  
Guy impallidì appena.  
\- Vuoi uccidermi, Hood?  
\- No, ma potrei chiederti di provare quello che hai appena detto.  
\- Ovvero?  
\- Cosa sei disposto a fare per la tua libertà?  
\- Ciò che è necessario.  
\- Allora, vediamo se ho capito bene: vorresti che io ti lasciassi andare via da qui e che magari ti permettessi di portare via il contenuto del tuo carro?  
Gisborne annuì.  
\- Anche Allan.  
\- Anche Allan, ovvio. E se te lo permettessi, tu ti terresti alla larga da Marian senza tentare in alcun modo di sedurla?  
\- Quello non lo farei a prescindere. Amo Marian, farei qualsiasi cosa per lei, ma non le imporrò mai più i miei sentimenti. Se lei ama te, io andrò via.  
Robin avrebbe voluto essere altrettanto certo dei sentimenti della ragazza, ma non avrebbe mai espresso quel dubbio e di certo non a Gisborne.  
\- Potrei fare di meglio, potrei chiedere al re di farti assegnare delle terre lontane da qui, qualche piccolo villaggio senza troppa importanza, ma comunque delle terre che potresti chiamare tue.  
Guy lo guardò, incredulo.  
\- Certo, e poi? Il sole inizierà a tramontare a est e i cani inizieranno a parlare. Che ne dici, Lupo, vuoi raccontarmi anche tu qualche storia? Di certo sarà meno assurda di quella di Hood.  
Il cane alzò il muso verso di lui e scodinzolò allegramente, mentre Robin lo fissò, serio.  
\- Dico davvero, Gisborne.  
\- Ah sì, e perché dovresti farlo? Per il tuo buon cuore?  
\- C'è un prezzo per la tua libertà, Gisborne, non è un regalo. Dipende da te decidere se sei disposto a pagarlo.  
\- Quale sarebbe?  
\- Aiutami a catturare Vaisey.  
Guy lo guardò.  
\- Finirà sulla forca?  
\- Sì.  
\- E mi garantisci che io non finirò accanto a lui?  
\- Parlerò col re, non sarai accusato per le azioni che hai commesso ai suoi ordini.  
\- Ho la tua parola, Hood?  
\- Sì. Collabora alla cattura dello sceriffo e sarai libero.  
Gisborne tese una mano a Robin e sorrise.  
\- Affare fatto. Distruggiamolo.  



End file.
